Naruto Reloaded: Moon Bunny and Pig Style
by Sora4801
Summary: This is a story about a young boy. This boy is the holder of a dangerous demon known as the nine tailed fox or the Kyuubi. But the boy himself is not the demon as people think. He will face the trails of being a inja with his new team. HOLD


Summary: This is a story about a young boy. This boy is the holder of a dangerous demon known as the nine tailed fox or the Kyuubi. But the boy himself is not the demon as people think. He strives to be the best ninja ever the Hokage. This boy will raise in ranks and help people find their way. And his team mates and sensei who will help him on this adventure and in life.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams / flash backs / memories_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A giant red fox with nine tails was destroying every thing in sight_

_A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed._

_When that tail was swung,, it would destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami._

_To counter it, the people gathered ninjas._

"_Hold it here until the Fourth arrives!" Yelled a male ninja_

"_Don't let it get closer to our village!" Another yelled_

_Just then a giant toad appeared with a person on it's back, he had blonde hair and blue eyes he wore a white cape with red markings on it._

_One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died._

_That ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

As this was happening _A new born baby boy lay on a cushion in a circle of candles he was crying loudly, he had a weird sort of swirl tattoo on his stomach._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A twelve year old boy was running and laughing holding a bucket of paint he wore orange long pants and a black shirt with an orange jacket tied around his waist. He wore green goggles on his head and had sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes when they were open right now they were squinted shut.

"Hey, Naruto! What have you done?!" Yelled two ninja's as they chased the young boy.

"You're not going to get away with it anymore!" Another yelled

Now the three of them where jumping around off of buildings chasing Naruto.

Naruto jumped down laughing hard falling towards the ground, "SHUT UP!" he yelled.

If you looked behind them you could see a mountain with carvings of heads of four men, they were covered in paint and doodles.

"None of you can do that, can you? But I can! I'm great!" Naruto yelled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Third, we have an emergency."" Yelled a random ninja to an old man wearing an orange shirt, he had a smoking pipe in his mouth as he was writing a scroll, "What? Did Naruto do something again?" He asked turning his head a bit to face the ninja

The ninja then said, "Yes, he did something to the stone faces of the Hokages."

"He vandalized them!" another one said

The Third sighed some smoke from his pipe exiting his mouth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto landed on the ground still holding his paint bucket then ran off again the ninja's following him. Just then as the ninjas passed a sheet that was painted to look like the fence come off and Naruto showed him self grinning widely he laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "Too easy." He said

All of a sudden two girls ran and bent down to face Naruto their faces showing anger, "NARUTO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the two blonde haired girls yelled.

Naruto looked scared, "Ino-chan! Usagi-chan! I…um, well you see….eheheh" he had no clue what to say.

"Iruka-sensei is on his way to find you!" Usagi yelled she had her hair done up in two buns on either side of her head and two streamers falling from either side of the bun going down to her ankles, she wore a sky blue mini skirt with slits on the side and mid thigh long short silver shorts, she also wore a blue and silver tang top and silver ninja sandals, she had sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Naruto come on! We can't always watch your back!" Ino yelled, Ino had platinum blonde long hair that was done up in a pony tail, she had a piece of her hair in front of her left eye, she wore a purple tang top and skirt her mid-drift showed but from her knee's up was covered in bandages.

Just then a man in a chuunin vest appeared next to them, the man was tan and had his hair done up in a pony and wore the traditional chuunin outfit, he had brown eyes and a scar over his nose, "Hey, Naruto! Ino! Usagi!!" he yelled

Naruto, Usagi, and Ino jumped 5 feet in the air screaming in fright then they landed on their butts and stared up at the man Naruto then yelled looking up at the man as Usagi and Ino looked at each other worried, "What are you doing all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto yelled

Iruka then pointed at Naruto, Usagi, and Ino, "What are you three doing during class?" he asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Listen Naruto, You have failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You can't keep letting Ino and Usagi try to bring you back. They might fail as well. You shouldn't be fooling around like that. It makes Ino and Usagi look bad as well." Iruka said, looking down at Naruto who was tied up and Ino and Usagi who was sitting next to him, Ino on his left side and Usagi on his right.

Naruto turned his head away in a huff, Ino dropped her head in defeat, and Usagi tried to get Naruto not to turn away from Iruka.

Iruka looked pissed a tick mark throbbing teeth gritting together, he then turned around to the class and yelled, "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!" he yelled

"EHHHHHH!?" The whole class yelled

A girl with pink hair which was held up by a red ribbon, she had green eyes and wore a red dress and black shorts, "Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" She called, standing there in a poof of smoke was an Iruka look alike.

Iruka then said writing on his clip bored, "Okay.

Sakura said happily, "I did it!" just then an imaginary person appeared above her head _'ALL RIGHT!'_ the thing yelled

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked staring a boy with black/blue hair and onyx eyes, he wore a blue shirt with a high collar and a fan on the back of his short, he wore khaki pants and leg and arm bands

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called

Sasuke then transformed into an Iruka replica.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called.

A lazy looking boy next to Naruto said, "Nice work Naruto."

Ino who was next to Usagi said, "Naruto-kun…you're stupid."

Usagi looked over at Naruto and sighed, "Naruto-kun….don't get Iruka-sensei any more mad." She said

"Like I care." Naruto said as he stepped up

A girl with blue hair and white eyes was poking her fingers together as she looked at Naruto, 'Naruto-kun…do your best.' She thought

Naruto yelled, "Transform!" A puff of smoke wrapped around Naruto was now a female version of him, but she was buck naked with only some steam going around her covering her more ah…private areas.

Iruka's eyes went wide his jaw dropped and then flew back with a bloody nose.

Naruto was laughing now as he transformed back, Usagi's head was bent low in embarrassment and Ino look mortified they both thought, 'How are we friends with him again?!'

"How was that? I call it the seduction technique! Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto laughed

Iruka then jumped in front of Naruto tissues in his nose his head big as he yelled, "YOU IDIOT! Don't invent such a dumb technique!" He then calmed down said, "Next up Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi stepped up and then taking a peek at Sasuke who raised an eye brow at her she then grinned and yelled, "Transform!" In her place stood an older version of Sasuke…a nude Sasuke with smoke covering his lower area as he looked at the girls and smirked, "Hey." The Sasuke look alike said, all the girls fell back wards with hearts in their eyes and bloody noses, she then changed back and started to laugh, "Ahahaha! That was great! Fan girls have died!" Usagi laughed as she looked over at Sasuke who was twitching badly.

Iruka then yelled at Naruto, "DON'T TEACH HER THAT STUFF NARUTO!! DON'T TAINT OUR USAGI!"

Usagi turned to Ino who looked back at her and they both giggled as Naruto glared at them but grinned at Usagi for her little prank.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the Hokage mountain Naruto, who was cleaning of the stone faces with the help of Ino and Usagi who said they wouldn't let him do it alone.

"Naruto-kun , relax we want to help the three of us have been friends since we were little." Usagi said cleaning off the first Hokages face.

"Yeah Naruto-kun. Lighten up." Ino said cleaning as well.

"Damn it, Damn it." Naruto said ignoring Ino and Usagi.

Iruka was sitting above them and said, "You're not going home until you clean it up good. Usagi and Ino to since you both were late for class as well.

Naruto looked up and said, "I don't care. No one's waiting at home for me and Usagi."

Usagi looked sad but still cleaned, "Yeah Iruka-sensei…'

Ino glared at their sensei.

Iruka looked at them and sighed then said, "Naruto, Usagi, Ino."

Naruto, Usagi and Ino looked up at him as Naruto said, "What is it now?"

"Well, if you three clean that all up, I'll treat you three to some ramen tonight." Iruka offered.

Naruto's eyes widened and a giant smile appeared on his face, as Usagi and Ino giggled.

"All right! I'll do my best!!!" Naruto yelled cleaning like mad.

"Alright! We will too! Yosh!" Ino and Usagi laughed as they worked listening to Naruto's hyper ranting about ramen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well. Here is the prolog for**

**Naruto Reloaded **

**Well hope you like it. I will update soon. **

**Please review I am following the Japanese Anime for this fic.**

**Sora4801**


End file.
